Même le plus long des voyages commence par un simple pas
by Naomi Pillow
Summary: Nouvelle à chute, courte : Ce qui s'avère être la décision la plus difficile que Tony Stark ait eu à prendre dans sa vie.


**Bon ça fait carrément longtemps que je n'ai rien posté parce que je suis entrain d'écrire ce qui est de loin mon plus gros projet depuis décembre.**

 **Cette fiction n'est pas toute récente, je l'ai écrite il y a un petit moment maintenant et je l'apprécie assez.**

 **En espérant que cette nouvelle à chute vous plaise autant qu'à moi !**

Même le plus long des voyages commence par un simple pas.

Je porte des costumes. Par obligation, par principe et par habitude. Plus jeune PDG à la tête d'une entreprise vendant des armes à la pointe de la technologie. C'est un peu comme un masque dans notre société. Je porte un costume pour me faire bien voir. Je suis matérialiste et j'aime les belles choses, donc je porte des costumes sur mesure confectionnés avec des tissus noble et ornés de boutons de manchette en métaux précieux.

Alors pourquoi, aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'être à l'étroit dans mon costume?

Antony Edward Stark, enfant prodige devenu orphelin à 19 ans. Héritier de la très connue mais peu glorieuse entreprise de son paternel. Stark Industrie - une référence en question d'arme lourde de précision et en avance de plusieurs années sur la technologie. Je ne portais pas spécialement mon père dans mon coeur. Il était ambitieux, imbu de sa personne et je n'étais jamais à la hauteur de ses attentes. Ma mère c'était tout le contraire - elle était douce, gentil et se préoccupait du bien des autres avant le sien. Un accident de voiture lui a ôté la vie.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que ma plus grande peur devenait réalité : j'étais comme mon père.

J'ai repris le flambeau à mes 21 ans - non sans me confronter à de nombreuses difficultés, à commencer par le respects des anciens ou devoir tuer le bras droit de mon père et l'homme qui était devenu mon tuteur, à cause de… conflit d'intérêts je dirai.

Je me suis fait kidnapper par des terroristes, j'ai combattu des extraterrestres et j'ai fait la connaissance de personnes que je qualifierai comme étant, spécial.

Après ça j'ai revu ma façon de vivre ; Stark Industrie ne fabrique plus d'arme, je n'enchaine plus les coups d'un soir, j'ai diminué ma consommation d'alcool (ou du moins je bois, et j'arrive à me souvenir des événements de la veille), j'ai un nouveau coeur, j'ai des amis et je contribue à faire le bien.

Je me trouve sur le toit de la Tour Avengers en début de mois d'avril, mais je meurt de chaud. Es ce que je prend la bonne décision en signant ce contrat ? J'ai pas l'habitude de prendre ce genre de décision, je fuis les postes à responsabilité trop importante - non pas que je ne me sentirai pas capable de les gérer, mais tout simplement parce que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement de devoir me préoccuper d'autres personnes.

Peu de gens on d'intérêt et d'importance pour moi.

Rhodey, parce que je le connais depuis que j'ai 16 ans et que c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un _meilleur ami ?_

Happy, qui est à mes côté depuis un bon moment maintenant.

Depuis peu le Docteur Banner, mon pote de science, mon frère de réflexion - même si je ne suis pas certain qu'il me voit de la même manière.

Le Captain Steve Rogers, que j'ai idolâtré toute mon enfance à cause des fantasmes de mon père mais que finalement maintenant que je le connais n'est rien d'autre qu'un homme que je peux facilement énerver.

Natasha, même si je porte envers elle une certaine retenu parce que je sais de quoi elle est capable, et rien ne fait plus peur que la colère d'une femme - d'autant plus si c'est une espionne surentraînée. Et russe.

Clint, oui Clint… J'aime bien l'asticoter, il a le sang chaud c'est facile de le faire sortir de ses gongs et lui aussi sait appuyer sur la corde sensible avec moi.

Et Thor. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de lui faire une confiance aveugle mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'il est descendu de sa planète de Dieu pour sauver notre monde - pas mal comme première impression.

Je leurs fait confiance.

On est une équipe.

Une équipe bancale, avec des membres pour la plupart brisés, mais une équipe.

J'accorde à peu de personne ma confiance - de peur qu'elle se brise. Un peu comme elle s'est brisée avec Obadiah.

Il a du vent. Mais c'est comme si je n'arrivais plus à ressentir sa fraicheur. Il y a du monde. Tout le monde croit que je suis une personne qui affectionne les bains de foule. Ce qui est entièrement faux. Si je supportais la foule auparavant c'est parce que ces personnes portaient un intérêt pour moi, parce que cette foule mettait mon égo de playboy milliardaire en avant. Mais en réalité je préfère la solitude. C'est quand je suis seul que je me sent le mieux. Sans rien ni personne pour me déranger ou rompre mes pensées.

Ils me fixent tous.

Les mains jointe devant moi je les sent moite. Je transpire beaucoup. Mes lunettes teinté de rouge glisse sur le bout de mon nez et c'est la cinquième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes que je les remonte.

Je desserre le noeud autour de mon cou pour permettre à l'air de circuler plus facilement. Sur la gauche James est en tenue militaire et semble anxieux lui aussi. Pourquoi il est anxieux ? Il me stresse et voit que je ne suis pas comme d'habitude.

-Ça va mon pote t'as pas l'air bien ?

-Ça va. J'ai juste chaud.

-T'en fais pas, c'est la bonne décision que tu prends là.

J'ai la gorge sèche il me faudrait un verre. Ou peut être deux.

Tout le monde se retourne, je n'ose pas regarder. Mais au moins tous les regards ne sont plus sur moi.

Je prend une grande inspiration et je regrette tout d'un coup ma décision - prise sur un coup de tête dans le feu de l'action. C'est comme si tout s'acharnait sur moi : le costume trop étroit, les mains moites, les lunettes qui glissent, le noeud papillon trop serré et la gorge sèche. Je vie un enfer, et à cause de cet accord la descente ne fait que commencer.

Je souffle une bonne fois pour toute et je décide de faire face.

En face de moi, au bout de la grande allée, se tient Pepper dans une somptueuse robe de mariée écru près du corps avec de fines bretelles en dentelle. Elle me regarde et sourit. Il n'y a plus qu'elle, plus personne autour n'a d'importance et son léger rictus fait tout d'un coup disparaitre toutes mes craintes et mon malêtre.

Elle est désormais, et ça depuis déjà quelques années, la personne passant avant ma propre personne. Si j'ai changé, si j'ai eu la force et le courage de changer ma façon de vivre c'est parce que Pepper était auprès de moi.

Elle avance lentement remontant l'allée pleine à craquer de personnes de notre entourage et pour la première fois de ma vie je me sent vraiment heureux et complet.

La première fois que je l'ai embrasser c'était pour la faire taire. Elle déblatérait ses craintes et j'ai voulu la rassurer. Il ne m'a fallu qu'un pas, pour démarrer la plus grande aventure et le plus grand voyage du grand Tony Stark. Aujourd'hui je trouve une raison de vivre.


End file.
